


a deal with the devil

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Asphyxiation, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, mafia, mob boss noctis lucis caelum, plus size reader, reader is basically a sex toy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Your parents owe a debt to the mob that they can't pay, and so Noctis Lucis Caelum has alternative ways of claiming what is his.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	a deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ______  
> Wooooo, long story about this one: originally started in March 2020. Written a little more in August 2020. Finally finished it today. Uh. Enjoy. 
> 
> The words slut, pet, and whore are used; as well as cunt to refer to an AFAB vagina. 
> 
> Tagged dubcon bc obvs you as the reader are enjoying this but at the same time, you kinda don't have a choice. Read the tags, and don't read the story if the concept is too much for you. You know your limits, not me.

“All right, Specs, you can take her blindfold off now.” The lazy, young voice of Noctis Lucis Caelum rings out in the room. There’s some shuffling, and suddenly, the black silk cloth falls away from your eyes. 

You blink in the dim light in the room, and the first gaze you meet is a pair of stunning, sharp green eyes behind clear, silver-rimmed glasses. The man, “Specs,” is tall and impeccably dressed--skull pendant showing just below his collar bones, purple coeurl-print shirt unbuttoned to show off a tantalizing sliver of chest. There’s not a wrinkle to be seen in the blazer or dress pants that he’s wearing, either--not even when he leans down and brings one gloved hand beneath your double chin to tilt your head up and from side to side, inspecting you like an item up for auction. He smells incredible, and his hair is spiked up in the front, and his full lips curl into a smirk. 

“What do you think, Specs?” Noctis asks. 

You crane your head around Specs to get a good look at the handsome young man in the high-backed leather chair behind the desk. You know you should be scared of him--after all, the Lucis Caelums are the most prolific and infamous mafia family in all of Insomnia. There’s a reason why they’re often referred to as royalty--Noctis is called a prince, even though he’s not actually one; but for all his money and power and influence, he might as well be. He’s devious, and his hands are in everything--from drug smuggling to Fortune 500 companies to the pizza joint you frequented in high school. Back when you were still free to do what you wanted, at any rate. His father, Regis, has long since retired with millions of dollars, hiding away in the country of Accordo, where the law of Lucis can’t touch him or his assets, and now Noctis is in charge. He’s young, brash, and handsome--a devil of a man, dangerous, and ultimately irresistible. 

His offers are sickly sweet--but if you can’t pay your debts, he and his cronies find a way of making you pay. Even if that means kidnapping, extortion, and modern-day slavery. 

And, apparently, prostitution. 

It’s not even your fault. Your parents are the ones who couldn’t pay back the goddamned mafia--you’d been away at college in the west of the country, but three days ago, a black van and a private security team had approached you when you were en route from the student center to your last class of the day and had explained that they were very sorry, but you were going to be withdrawing from Northern Duscae University, effective immediately, to be put into the service of Mr. Caelum. 

  


And now you’re here, kneeling on an expensive rug in an opulent office in an undisclosed location, meeting the burning gaze of Noctis’ personal hitman and right hand, Ignis “Specs” Scientia. He stands and turns to the prince. “I think she’ll do quite nicely. A fine specimen,” he says with approval, high Tenebraen accent making you shiver and crave more praise. 

“Oh-oh! Let me get a good look at her!” quips a new voice. 

You manage to tear your gaze away from Ignis to look at the man who’s rising from the velvet couch to your right. Specs is a little older and taller than Noctis, but the blond is of similar height and build to the mafia boss himself. His cheeks are flushed pink and feature gorgeous constellations of freckles, and his bright violet-blue eyes widen in surprise as he squats in front of you. He’s dressed like a punk in coeurl-print jeans, a black tank top, and worn black vest that’s littered with patches, with red plaid fabric hanging from the bottom of it, and high black boots and fingerless gloves and leather cuffs on his wrist. 

You swallow hard as a fresh set of eyes inspects you. He reaches out to cup the side of your face, and you can’t help but shudder at the guns that are holstered on both of his slender hips. Prompto “Blondie” Argentum is the deadliest sharpshooter in the city; every time a high-profile politician or average joe is found dead by gunshot wound to the head from the 27th floor of a building, everyone knows who the sniper is, even if they won’t say it. 

“Like what you see, Prom?” Noctis says, finally rising. “Think she’ll be a good little bird for us?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Prompto spits, thumbing over your cheek. “Can’t wait to see what this cute mouth of hers can do.” 

“All right, you two have had your fun. Let Highness get a good look at his payment,” a fourth voice gruffs. 

You dart your eyes to the side, not daring to turn your face fully out of Prompto’s grip. The bodyguard himself is stepping into the middle of the room, now, and your eyes widen as you fully take in the behemoth form of Gladiolus “Big Guy” Amicitia. He’s in a too-tight tank top, absolutely radiating masculinity and raw sexual energy. His bulging muscles are decorated in a feathery tattoo that overtakes most of his shoulders and arms, cross pendant hanging on top of two perfectly-shaped pecs. There’s a scar over his left eye, but it only makes his tanned, broad features more appealing. There’s a reason why he’s called Noctis’ “shield;” his father, Clarus, was the bodyguard back when his father still ruled their criminal empire, and the Amicitia line has served the Caelum crime bosses for time immemorial. His little sister Iris famously heads up the most elite sector of the Caelum’s private security force, notoriously named “the Glaives.” The Amicitias are so high in the ranks of the Caelum empire that they have their own retainers, the Hester family. 

But ultimately, everyone reports directly to Noctis himself. Including, now, you. His retainers step away and let the gorgeous, raven-haired man get a good, full look at you. He’s got darker blue eyes than his Prompto, but the gaze is no less intimidating. He’s dressed in an all-black silk suit, even down to his tie and pocket square. He puts his hands in his pants pockets as he paces back and forth in front of you. 

“So, you’re the daughter of ___________ and ___________ ____________. Their only daughter. What a sweet little thing you are. Big dreams of going to college and being a college professor yourself. Only, your stupid parents got in over their head with debt they couldn’t pay. I’m a generous man, ___________. Am I not, fellas?” 

The other three nod and voice affirmation. 

“I gave them ample time to pay me back, to deliver on their end of our bargain. And they just. Couldn’t. Do it.” Noctis shrugs. “So, I had no choice but to claim what is rightfully mine.” He levels his gaze at you. “And I think you’ll do nicely as our little whore. You’ll want for nothing. Anything you desire--jewels, purses, shoes, furs, whatever dames lose their shit over these days,” Noctis laughs. “And all you have to do in return is give us pleasure. As much as we want, whenever we want. Deal?” 

You’re a fly in honey. Of course, how can you say anything else other than yes? Weakly, you nod. You’re equal parts afraid and aroused. Had this been a group of ugly old men, you might’ve had more of a revulsion to your new little arrangement. As it stands, Noctis and Prompto are just around your age, with Ignis and Gladiolus being maybe just a couple of years older--and to be in the middle of them? Suddenly, being a statistics professor at Insomnia’s downtown community college seems like the dream of some other girl. You can’t help but lick your lips greedily and wiggle--the blindfold may have been off, but your hands are still tied behind your back. 

“Good girls only speak when spoken to,” says Noctis as he smiles. “It seems that, for a commoner, you have some manners after all. Can I hear that pretty voice, my pet?” 

You swallow, throat dry. “If it pleases you, sir,” you say quietly. “I’m yours to use, as payment for my parents’ failures. I hope you can forgive them, in due time. Please. I want to be good for you.” 

Prompto giggles. “Oh, such sweet honey dripping from those lips,” he says, toothy grin overtaking his face. “Hey Noct, can I take her for a test drive? To make sure she’ll be good for you?” 

“You’re so mouthy today, Prom,” Noctis drawls as he fiddles with his gold cufflinks. “Not sure you deserve to test my new toy.” 

“Aw, c’mon man!” The blond whines, and fuck--you should be insulted, but you’re finding it hard to care; not when someone so cute is so eager to get his hands on you. 

“Highness, if I may,” Ignis cuts in. 

“What’s on your mind, Specs? Gonna beg to take her first?” 

Ignis adjusts his glasses. “Whatever you wish me to do, Noct. My purpose is to serve. I was merely going to comment on her body.” 

Your eyes widen in horror, your first real feeling of fear since you’d been tied up and blindfolded and driven the ten hours back to the capitol city of Lucis. You aren’t the skinniest thing by far--your face is chubby, definite double chin showing up in pictures. Your arms are flabby, breasts heavy and full, stomach soft and fat, littered with stretch marks, thighs thick and dimpled with cellulite. You’ve always been self-conscious, but college had been mostly successful in getting you out of your shell a little; you’d finally met people who actually thought that girls like you were attractive. And now you’re panicking, because if Noctis doesn’t find you to his liking, then your entire family is done for. 

“What about her, Iggy?” 

“Merely, how fortuitous it is that she’s a curvy woman. Surely she’s perfect for servicing more than one of us at a time?” 

You breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“I think she’s beautiful,” Prompto says sincerely, and your eyes dart over to him, grateful for the praise. 

“Yeah, can’t say I’m complainin’ either,” Gladiolus chimes in. 

Noctis nods. “Although, we are only seeing her clothed. I think we should inspect our new plaything a little more closely.” He looks to Ignis and snaps his fingers. “Strip her, Specs.” 

Ignis smirks and turns back to you. “You are going to be put on display for Noctis. You’d better behave.” 

You nod as Ignis helps you up. He draws a large dagger from the holster on his leg and cuts the thick black rope, then proceeds to methodically remove all of your clothes, socks and shoes included. You’re exposed, the cool air of the room causing goosebumps to pop up all over your skin and your nipples to harden. The four men in front of you are not unaffected--almost simultaneously, their eyes dilate in arousal and color rises to their cheeks, Prompto being the reddest of all as he runs his hands through his spikey blond hair. 

“Holy shit,” he says, stepping closer to you, gingerly running his calloused fingers over your collarbones and chest, flicking one pert nipple, causing you to inhale sharply. “Dude, Noct. C’mon. Please. Let me try her out for ya.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “Dammit Prom, enough of your begging. Fine. But Iggy gets next.” 

“You’re a real pal,” Prompto keens as he starts fumbling with his skull-shaped belt buckle. His eyes grow dark as he looks down at you. “Kneel, slut.” 

You nod and lick your lips, getting back down on your knees as Prompto drops his pants and frees his cock. 

You’re not exactly inexperienced when it comes to sex, but everything you’ve done has been pretty sweet and vanilla up to this point. But being the personal consort of Noctis and his cronies has you thinking that your sex life is about to get a lot more...interesting. 

You blush as Prompto pulls his thick cock free of his oddly childish chocobo-print underwear. 

“You ever sucked cock before, baby?” Prompto coos. 

You nod, although a little hesitantly. Unfortunately for you, you do have a gag reflex--so you’re not as good as you know you could be. 

“Poot little bird, she seems a little scared,” croons Noctis. “You got somethin’ to say, slut?” 

“Prince Noctis, I...I have a gag reflex,” you say quietly, putting your head down in shame. 

He laughs. “Have trouble deep-throating, eh? Don’t worry, we’ll train you well. Either you choke on us and die, or work your way through it.” He shrugs again, and his words go straight to your core. 

You can feel your clit throbbing as you scoot closer to Prompto and put your hands on the tops of his slender, freckled thighs, squeezing. 

“I won’t really hurt you,” Prompto whispers as he cards his fingers through your hair. “I know you’ll be so good for me.” 

You nod. “What can I call you?” 

Prompto breaks into a pretty grin. “Just Prompto is fine. Or Prom, if you’re feeling cheeky. So c’mon. I’m ready for you.” 

You grab the base of Prompto’s thick cock and give it a light squeeze, eliciting a beautiful moan from the blond. You flick your tongue along his head, and lift his length, licking the prominent vein that’s underneath, easing the tip into your warm, wet mouth when you come back up. 

“Oooooh, fuck, Noctis, she’s good, buddy,” Prompto moans, throwing his head back in pleasure as he pets your hair. 

You keep your hands at the base of his length, slurping messily around him and taking as much of him as you can, drawing him out to full hardness. You relax your jaw a little more and ease yourself closer, until your nose touches the soft pubic hair around his groin. You wiggle around his length, curling your tongue around him until you feel yourself start to get light headed, then back off of him, letting him pop out of you as you catch your breath. 

“Fuck!” Prompto wraps his fist tightly in your hair as you put your mouth back on the first few inches of him. “S-so good!” 

“Think she’ll work out, Blondie?” says Gladiolus as he walks over and puts a large, meaty hand on Prompto’s shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Prompto squeaks as you continue your ministrations. 

You steel yourself to take him to the base again, pulling off once you feel out of breath, and the way that he’s shaking tells you that he’s probably close. You swallow hard, throat already raw from the saltiness of his precum. “You gonna come for me, Prompto baby? C’mon, am I being a good little whore?” 

“God dammit,” Prompto curses as he pets your head again. 

“Yeah, good job, darlin’,” Gladiolus coos. “Prom likes the talk.” 

You smile as you dive back in, eager to prove yourself to the highest circles of Noctis’ crime family. After several more minutes of sloppy slurping, Prompto grabs your head and slams you onto his whole length as he comes with a cry, his white-hot release shooting down your throat. You have tears in your eyes but eagerly swallow it all, and he mercifully releases you shortly after, leaving you to kneel before him, taking ragged breaths as you come up for air. Prompto leans against the back of Noctis’ desk, boneless and spent and flushed all to hell. He’s so cute, and the redness only makes his freckles stand out more. 

“Verdict?” Noctis asks casually. 

“Ah,” coughs Prompto. “Fuck, she’s...she’s good man. I’m sure with a little more training she’ll get even better, but shit…” His eyes dart to Ignis as he starts to tuck himself back in his boxers and pulls his jeans back up. “What’re you gonna do, Iggy?” 

“Hm.” Ignis crosses over to you and helps you from the floor, gloved hands coming up around your throat and squeezing lightly. He watches with interest as your eyes widen and a soft gasp escapes your lips. “Oh my, Noctis. I think your little pet has a penchant for being choked.” He looks back at you. “Am I correct?” 

You swallow hard and nod. “Yes, I...I do.” You tilt your head at him. “Sir, what would you like me to call you?” 

Ignis’ stunning features darken. “‘Sir’ is just fine for now.” 

You nod, a little bummed that Ignis won’t let you say his name. 

“To answer your question, Prompto, I think I’ll see if our little slut is good for more than sucking cock.” He looks to Noctis. “Permission to take her cunt, Noctis?” 

Noctis nods. “Split her open for me.” 

You can’t help but audibly moan at Noct’s words, and suddenly, all eight pairs of eyes are on you. 

“Sounds like she’s actually enjoying this,” chuckles Gladiolus. “What an eager little whore.” 

“Do you like being used?” Noctis asks, stepping to you and grabbing one of your breasts, kneading it nonchalantly as he talks. “Tell me, were you secretly hoping for this, all along? That your parents would have to sell you into being my little fuck hole for the rest of eternity?” He smirks. 

Damn, he’s so beautiful, and you lick your lips. “Please, Prince Noctis. I’m yours. Use me however you see fit.” 

Noctis pinches your nipple hard, causing you to cry out. You bite your lip as he continues to put pressure on you. “Please, continue. What’s going on in that smart little brain of yours? I’ve seen your school transcripts. I know everything about you. You have no secrets with me.” 

“I--you’re so gorgeous, Noctis. All of you. I’m overwhelmed by your presence.” 

Noctis lifts an eyebrow, and surprise washes over his exotic features. “So we’re pretty, huh? Interesting.” He turns away and walks back to his desk, leaning next to Prompto, who instinctively leans to the side and touches his shoulder in an almost intimate way. “Show Iggy how pretty you think he is.” 

You nod and turn back to Ignis, who squeezes your throat again, making your jaw go slack. He smiles again and steps away to unbuckle his belt and slip off his crisp slacks, folding them neatly and setting them in an armchair to the side. He does the same thing with all of his clothes until he’s just left in his silky dress socks and glasses. You gulp as you take in his nude form. Ignis is all pale, lean muscle--his legs are ten miles long, at least, and the curve of his pelvis and hip bones look like the gods placed every piece carefully by hand. His chest looks to be the right amount of muscle and fat, dark pink nipples perfectly centered and hard. His cock is half-hard already and long, cut with a slight curve. He’s not as girthy as Prompto, but the length makes you shiver, and you idly wonder if he’s even going to fit. You flick your eyes over to Gladiolus--if Ignis is packing this kind of heat, you can’t even imagine what the shield’s cock is like. 

“Ready, kitten?” Ignis asks, voice heavy with lust. 

You look back into his sharp green eyes and nod. 

Ignis points to the velvet couch. “Hands and knees, now.” 

You climb into the couch and brace yourself on your arms, letting your upper body and your head rest on the plush velvet. You turn your head to the back of the couch, not wanting to get distracted by the others. His long, slender fingers are suddenly grabbing at your thick ass—and then there’s a small sting of a slap that has you gasping and moaning, wiggling in appreciation. 

“Oh, yes,” you hear him breathe as he spanks you again, four more times in rapid succession. “Noct, look at how she responds to my hand?” 

“I’m watching, Specs,” comes Noct’s tight voice. “I’m losing patience. Get on with it.” 

“Yes, Highness. My apologies,” Ignis murmurs. He spreads your thick thighs and slides a finger into your dripping pussy, wet and aroused from having serviced Prompto just minutes before. “Oh, you’re quite ready, aren’t you? Does sucking cock get you that turned on?” 

“Yes sir,” you sob, nodding. 

Ignis chuckles darkly and withdraws, making you moan at the loss—but his finger is soon replaced with his long, hard cock, which splits you open and makes you clutch desperately at the couch cushions. You’ve never had a cock as big as his, and you know this is just the beginning. 

You moan like the whore you are and clench your velvet muscles around his length, trying to rock back into him and set a rhythm. Ignis grunts in appreciation and leans low over you—you can feel the hard planes of his pecs and the cool silver of his necklace against your warm back. He grips your hair and circles his hips, drawing out even more sounds from you. 

“She’s--oh, Noct. She’s so very warm and accommodating.” 

“Yeah? Good to hear,” says Noctis, voice a little softer. “Fuck her nice and good, Iggy.” 

“As you wish.” Ignis leans up and pulls out of you, just to the tip of his cock, and then rams his slender hips forward, pushing back into you with unyielding force, setting a furious pace that makes you scream out in unbridled pleasure. “Do you like that, kitten? You feel so divine around my cock. I’m so pleased.” 

“Yes sir,” you sob into the plush couch, nodding. “Please, sir, fuck me!” 

The slap of his heavy sac against your core as he takes you from behind is what does you in—your orgasm crashes into you like a tidal wave, causing you to shake and squeeze around him like a vice as Ignis fucks you through it. Vaguely, you can hear the murmurs of the other three men in the room—you don’t know whether they’re impressed or not, nor do you know how much time has passed. You can only hope that they’re enjoying your body. There’s a deep curse from behind you, and Ignis’ last few thrusts are lazy and fast, and he comes with a groan, stilling his hips and gripping your soft, fat waist in his hands as he throbs inside of you. 

“Good show, Specs,” says Noctis as Ignis finally pulls out, shivering and spent. 

You turn your head and see Noctis taking his own silk pocket square from his breast pocket and holding it out to his retainer with an affectionate smile. Ignis rises and takes the cloth, cleans his groin, and turns to you, smirking. 

“Care to see what I taste like, darling?” 

You nod furiously. “Yes sir,” you say weakly, thoroughly wrecked and blissed out. 

Ignis squats. “Open that pretty pink mouth for me.” 

You stretch your jaw and Ignis balls the pocket square, placing it in your mouth as a kind of gag. You sniffle and mutter out a “Thank you,” but all Ignis does is laugh. You begin to drool around the pocket square, tasting the remnants of Ignis’ cum. Your knees give out, and you flop on your stomach onto the couch, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. 

“Ain’t that a pretty picture,” says Gladio, nodding. “Nice idea with the gag, Iggy.” 

“Indeed,” says Ignis. 

You can’t see him, but by the clinking of his belt and the rustling of his clothes, you can tell that he’s getting dressed. 

“She does look pretty,” Noctis says, and the praise makes you shiver and whimper. You find it appalling how desperate you are to be touched by these men. 

“Ooooh, looks like she likes the praise, Noct,” says Prompto brightly, seemingly recovered from his post-orgasmic haze. 

“Hmmm,” the prince of crime hums in appreciation. “Open your eyes, sweetheart, and let us get a good look at you.” 

You obey, looking at the four men with a desperate, hungry gaze. Your eyes are watering at the corners, and your nose is runny from having to breathe around the gag; but gods, you’ve never been so turned on in your whole life. 

“Gladio,” says Noctis, jerking his head towards you. Gods, you can’t stop staring at his fluffy black hair. What you wouldn’t give to bury your hands in it. It looks so soft. 

Gladiolus perks up, looking at his boss. “Whatcha thinkin’, Noct?” 

“You want her next?” 

Gladio swallows hard, but doesn’t move. “You sure?” 

Noctis smiles wickedly—it shouldn’t be so hot. None of this should be hot, but it is anyway, and what does that say about you, exactly? 

“Nah,” he says, looking his shield up and down, licking his lips. “Wanna see you too, c’mon. Go for it. I’m feeling generous today. I’m enjoying the show. You boys are doing so good.” 

“Thought you were impatient?” Gladio cocks an eyebrow. 

The mafia prince shrugs. “Eh, it’s faded. Go on, promise. It’s no big deal.” 

Gladio nods and then crosses the room over to you, where you’re still laying limp and used on the couch. You gaze up at him and whimper. 

“Can I kiss her, Highness?” 

Noctis sucks in a sharp breath. “Go on then.” 

Gladio bends down and withdraws Ignis’ cum-stained pocket square and places it into his pocket, gripping your chubby chin in his large, tanned hands and bringing you to him. He slots his full, wide mouth against your own and all you can do is moan into him, fervently returning his messy, furious kisses. Gladiolus Amicitia kisses you like a man starved, swallowing you up, completely taking control. You feel yourself growing wetter, on the verge of another orgasm, just from being roughly handled by the shield. He breaks the kiss suddenly, standing and jerking you up by the arm. He sits on the plush couch and fumbles open his dark jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles. 

_Gods_. Gladio’s bigger and thicker than Prompto or Ignis combined. If anyone is going to “split you open,” it’s going to be him. The shield groans as his cock hits the air; it’s already hard and leaking, precum shining at the tip. Your eyes widen at the sight of it, mouth watering as Gladio takes his cock into his hand and strokes himself to full hardness. He looks at you and smirks. 

“Think you can handle it, baby?” 

You shiver. “I will,” you say, nodding. Again...what choice do you have? You’re helpless against these four beautiful, dangerous men. 

“That’s a good girl, that’s what daddy likes to hear. C’mere and let me feel you.” He strips off his tank top, letting you see his strong, toned body. 

You stumble forward and climb onto his lap, straddling him. He wraps one long, solid arm around your plush body and presses you to him, soft fat pushed up against planes of hard, chiseled muscle. You let out a sultry whimper and rock your body against him, locking your arms around his head full of long dark hair, and burying your head in the crook of his neck. 

“Oh shit sweetheart, you knew exactly what you wanted, didn’t you,” Gladio purrs, running his hands all over you and squeezing your excess. “What a good girl.” One hand drops lower, between your legs, to finger your swollen, dripping sex. 

You cry out and mouth at Gladio’s skin as he fingers you, his thick fingers filling you up. He withdraws them suddenly, unable to wait any longer. He grabs the base of his huge cock and lifts one of your legs up so that he can slide into you. 

_Gods,_ the stretch. You scream out, almost biting at Gladio’s neck as he slides up into you, inch by agonizing inch. You clench your sensitive muscles around him as he waits patiently for you to settle on his lap fully. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he’s buried to the hilt, stretching you almost to the point of pain. You wiggle, pressing yourself tight against him, crying at the overwhelming sensations. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Gladiolus groans, looking at Noctis. “She feels so good, Noct. She’s gonna be so nice for ya. Good for cuddlin’ in bed, when you take a nap.” 

_That_ apparently catches Noct’s attention. You hear him clear his throat and rasp out a “Yeah, ya think?” 

“Perfectly,” says Gladio as he slides his hands to either side of your fat hips and grips hard. 

Is it bad that you want him to bruise you? You want evidence of sex with this powerful man to be marked on your skin for days. 

Gladio grips your hips and lifts you up, halfway off of his thick, hard cock—and slams you back down, making your body almost seize up with the sharp spike of pleasure. You scream with reckless abandon, but Gladio sets out a furious pace, hell-bent on overwhelming you and fucking you stupid. You choke back tears as you try to match his furious pace, squeezing around his throbbing length and riding the shield like it’s the last carnal pleasure you’ll ever get to enjoy. Time ceases to exist, and your universe has narrowed down to a singular point—Gladio, growling obscenities in your ear, and fucking you like it’s his only goal in life. 

Gladiolus comes twice and helps you get to a second, mind-shattering orgasm before he’s done with you. The two of you are boneless, sticky and sweaty on the couch. You’re gasping for air, still shuddering after the proverbial beating he’s just given you. You can’t even speak, feeling almost like you’re about to pass out; when suddenly, two rough, calloused hands land on your shoulder and pull you from Gladio’s warm, sated body. 

“Over too soon,” the shield mumbles blissfully, eyeing you hungrily with those honey-amber eyes. 

You stumble to your feet and are promptly spun around, caught in the grip of “Prince” Noctis Lucis Caelum himself. You inhale sharply as his fierce eyes study you, rough hands palming over your back. He licks his lips, pushing his hips into you, and that’s when you feel his hard length pressed up against you. 

“Your Highness,” you breathe, utterly captivated in the crime boss’s arms. 

“Did you enjoy my boys,” he says, low and sultry, slowly rocking his groin up against you, letting you feel him—him, the final part of the show, the best that has been saved for last. 

You nod, biting your lip. Waiting. 

“Good girl,” he says. “You may speak when spoken to, it’s all right. Answer me.” 

“Yes,” you cry. “They were—incredible.” 

“Happy to hear it,” says Noctis, grinning. “You should be ready for me, now.” 

You nod. “I want nothing more than to please you.” 

“Good girl,” Noctis praises, bringing one hand up to stroke your hair. 

You shiver under his touch, only wishing you could do the same. Maybe, someday, he’ll allow you to be soft with him. You lean into his touch and let your eyes flutter closed, parting your lips in pleasure. 

“C’mon, want that couch cleaned. I’ll be taking you in my private chambers,” he whispers. He steps away, turning to Ignis. “Specs, get her clothes. We’re going to the bed.” 

Behind the bookcase in the far corner, as you’ve now learned, is the crime prince’s private chambers, a sprawling, opulent suite littered with luxury furniture, expensive clothes, state-of-the-art electronics, and the largest bathroom you’d ever seen in your life. Tucked in the far corner are your bags from college—Ignis makes his way to your suitcases, hauling them into the closet and hanging up your modest wardrobe, gently tsking to himself. 

“We’ll definitely see to buying your more suitable attire,” Ignis murmurs, glancing at your meager outfits as he hangs them. 

“Sorry,” you say sheepishly. “I can’t afford--” 

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll make sure you’re dolled up all nice and pretty, ‘kay?” Noctis runs his strong, slender hands down your naked back and you shiver under his touch, hanging your head. “If you’re gonna be seen with me, I’ll make sure you look like the finest candy in Lucis.” 

You bite your lip and hang your head, reveling in Noct’s touch—but before you can respond to him, he grips the back of your hair hard and pushes you towards the large, plush bed. 

“Get on your back for me,” Noctis growls, finally fiddling with the buttons on his suit. “Prom,” he barks. “Help me.” 

“Gotcha buddy!” Prompto bounces over, swiftly undoing the coat and dress shirt buttons at his wrists, moving to untie his polished shoes as Noctis unbuttons the rest of his suit coat and shirt. Prompto beats the mob boss to his belt and slim trousers—it's incredibly erotic, and you wonder if the prince of crime has chased his pleasure inside of his own retainers before you came along. The way that Noctis is smiling at Prompto on his knees as the trigger-happy blond fumbles with his belt and pants. 

“Look at you, pretty boy,” Noctis coos. “You can get a woman on her knees, but at the end of the day, you’ll always get on your knees for me, huh?” 

Prompto whimpers and nods. “Yeah, Noct,” he breathes. 

Noctis pets his spiked blond hair and grips it hard, yanking him up and pulling him into a filthy kiss. 

You gasp and can’t help but snake your own hands down to you sensitive, dripping core as you watch the trim boys make out. Ignis is still occupied with organizing your clothes—your eyes drift to Gladio, who’s leaning against the door jamb with a pleased expression on his face as he watches Noctis take his sniper. His dark honey eyes drift to you, and he flushes again, seeing you naked and spent on your back, in all of your soft, chubby glory. He licks his lips. 

“You ready for the prince, sweetheart?” Gladio asks as he pushes off the door frame and approaches the bed. 

You whine and nod. “Yeah,” you breathe. “I want him.” 

“Y’hear that, Noct?” 

Noctis pulls away from kissing Prompto breathless and peers around the shaking blond. “Oh yeah?” 

“For someone who was so impatient, ya sure are keeping your prize waitin’,” Gladio grunts, reaching out to trail those long, thick fingers along your arm. “Unless you want me to have a round two.” 

“Fuck off,” Noctis spits, swatting Prompto on the ass as he strips from his clothes and limbs on the bed. He looks back at the flushed blond, who’s definitely hard again, pretty indigo eyes blown out wide, mouth red and slicked with spit. 

You suddenly have fantasies of being taken by Noctis and Prompto at the same time. You file that request away for later. For now, you focus on the delicious vision that is Noctis Lucis Caleum, bared before you like a Michelin-starred meal. He’s all lean, stacked muscle, pale as moonlight, black hair and stormy midnight-blue eyes so stark a contrast to the rest of him that it’s almost jarring. He’s not broad-shouldered like his shield, and he’s a little curvier around the middle than Prompto—but he’s soft and strong all at once, terrifying and powerful. He looks at you like you’re prey, and holy gods, have you never wanted to be anything more than a tender cut of meat for him to devour. 

Noctis climbs onto the giant bed and your thick thighs fall open for him immediately. He only laughs. 

“Good girl,” he praises. “You know who you belong to, don’t you?” 

You nod and swallow hard, looking at his proud erection, already slick at the tip with precum. He’s not as big as Gladio, but he’s got girth, and he’s so pretty as a whole package that you can’t help but salivate as he moves to straddle you. You want to touch him so badly, but you haven’t been told to, so you lift your hands over your head and grip the (probably expensive) sheets and practice deep breathing. 

“Hi princess,” Noctis coos, petting up and down your bent legs. “The boys opened you up nice and pretty, didn’t they?” 

You whimper and nod, shivering under his ministrations. 

He smirks. “You can talk, princess. Let me hear you.” 

You choke back a sob and try to breathe. “Yes, sir.” 

“Oooooh, my pretty toy,” he purrs. “So polite. You know your place, don’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” He hadn’t even told you to call him that, but it falls out on instinct. You’re simply in awe of him. Noctis is dripping confidence and luxury and danger, and it’s the headiest aphrodisiac you’ve ever experienced in your short little life. 

He runs his strong hands down your body, squeezing at your breasts, your thick tummy and wide hips, ghosting over your coarse pubic hair and fatty pubic area before slipping those commanding digits into your dripping pussy. 

You moan and arch your back up into him, bucking, desperate for his touch. 

“You really are very pretty,” Noctis murmurs, voice gone soft again. His changing moods are like a whirlwind and you’re desperate to keep up. “I’m gonna take good care of you, just wait. We’ll get you regular spa treatments, you’ll have all the designer clothes you could ever want. All you gotta do is submit. Easy, right?” 

You moan and nod furiously as Noctis continues to pump his fingers inside of you, nearly to the point of overstimulation, but who are you to care? You’re his. “Yes,” you whisper. “Dress me up, make me your doll, Wanna...wanna be so perfect for you.” 

“That’s a good little princess,” Noctis purrs as he withdraws his fingers, shamelessly tasting the spend of his two older retainers. He slicks his cock up with one hand and grabs himself by the base, letting out soft grunts as he pushes into you. 

All you can do is writhe in desperation beneath him. He’s intoxicating, all that power and dominance directed at you, and you’re helpless to resist. You whine as he slides in with little resistance, all hot and hard and throbbing manhood. 

“Ooooh, baby,” he groans, grabbing your thick legs and gyrating his slender hips. “Feels so fuckin’ good. So hot.” He briefly glances at Ignis and Gladio, who are standing stock-still in front of the giant walk-in closet, eyes wide at the show their leader is providing. “You did good,” he grunts at them. “Got her nice and ready.” 

Ignis clears his throat. “Of course, Noct.” 

“She feels so good, right? Like she was made for this.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes, turning back to you. He slides his hand up your tummy and squeezes your breasts again before finally settling his calloused palm against your throat. You gasp, clenching your velvet muscles around his hard length at the pressure. “Oh, Specs, you were _right_.” 

All you can do is lie there and let pleasure crash into you like a freight train as Noctis sets a rough pace of fucking you while keeping one hand around your throat—not enough pressure to make you black out, but enough to make the edges of your vision go blurry, the pressure of his rough palm going straight to your core.

Noctis fucks like you suspect he does everything else—with calculated precision, domineering power and authority that commands— _demands_ —obedience. At some point your arms go limp and they fall from above your head to your sides, gripping the sheets as the prince of crime chases his pleasure inside of your plush body. All you can do is whine and moan his name, beg him for more, squeezing your eyes shut against the onslaught of tears that begin to fall. He claims you wholly—and when he finally comes, he does so with a deep, primal growl, burying his head into the soft junction of your neck and shoulder, biting into you like he needs your flesh to continue to live.

Noctis is _everything_ , all at once, now and forever, and for however long he decides to keep you, you know that there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for him.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T ASK FOR A PART TWO I HAVE NO OTHER IDEAS FOR THIS AND WILL NOT BE HEARING ANY. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Too many WIPs already. Sorry y'all.


End file.
